Till We Meet Again
by Perceptive
Summary: Alternate ending to Crocodile and Luffy's first fight. CrocodilexLuffy, Male on Male, all that other good stuff.


**I wrote this for two of my favorite people in the whole entire world who cannot understand why I love Crocodile and Luffy together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the characters aren't mine.. the only thing I own is the plot etcetcetc.**

/

He's been pacing the room for quite a while now, occasionally glancing at his price which was currently unconscious. Furrowing his brows, he lit the cigar in between his lips. Realizing he was running short on time he decided to wake the troublesome brat.

SLAP. "Wake up Mugiwara," the said boy squirmed a bit before settling back into a coma.

Crocodile's eye twitched erratically. He was irritated with himself and the captain. Had he have killed the brat, he would have been half way to Alubarna by now. He sighed before sitting in a chair across from the teen. If an enemy had aggravated his short temper like Luffy had, there would be no mercy. However Luffy was still well and alive. His instincts kept him from impaling the teen with his hook or, shriveling him up like a raisin with his right hand. Instead, he strangled the boy to the point of unconsciousness.

"Sanjiiiiii more meaat~"

The sudden noise startled the violet-haired man. His eyes snapped onto Luffy. Light snores continued coming from the teen. Crocodile's stare suddenly focused on the thin trail of saliva pouring out of the small mouth. His glance continued downwards, darting across the uncovered skin the red vest left exposed. At first sight the raven-haired boy seemed very lanky however, with the current weather he was sweating bullets, highlighting his toned and well sculpted muscles. Far more developed than the older male had initially thought.

Feeling a bit perverted he turned away abruptly, only to find himself gawking at the teen a few moments later. Holding onto the last few strings of his dignity, Crocodile assured himself staring at the boy's face was alright. He had to admit the younger male is certainly attractive especially while his stupidity is absent. His sleeping form allows him to appear more innocent and vulnerable.

Crocodile shot out of the chair carelessly, knocking it down. He glanced over at Luffy, who was still sleeping soundly. He sighed in relief. Although he wanted the teen awake, he was starting to question why he had brought him here in the first place. Running his fingers through his hair he began pacing the room.

"I spared the brat's life; -he looked down at the slight bulge in his pants that wasn't there before, ''because I'm a pervert?" He smacked his forehead.

A man like Crocodile isn't one to have lovers; in fact he was not interested in them at all. He does have his occasional urges, which have been dealt with by his current partner Nico Robin. Not only is she beautiful, intelligent and cunning, she's also pretty good with her hands. He gave a knowing smirk.

His inner thoughts were disturbed once more when Luffy began turning restlessly. The older male felt a tad guilty about the handcuffs. He hadn't even planned to use them. HE DIDN'T OWN HANDCUFFS IN THE FIRST PLACE. Robin had given them to him.

/

EARLIER

"Catch." The raven haired woman said as she tossed a wrapped object at the older male.

"What's this?" He said as he caught it. He was mystified. Did he ask her for anything earlier?

She smiled slightly. "Kairoseki handcuffs, of course."

His eyebrow shot up a few millimeters. "I don't need them." Had he forgotten something?

Amused, Robin couldn't help but snicker at Crocodile's dumbfounded expression. "Mugiwara will be hard to restrain without them."

"Restrain him? He settled for death when he chose me as his opponent. " Did she lose her marbles? That's a mistake only idiots would make. Restraining the enemy only gives them another chance to defeat you. Not that someone like I would lose to some rookie.

"I thought you had other uses for him, my mistake." She giggled.

"CROCODILE I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy ignored their conversation. He knew they were talking about him. But, he came here to fight.

"Oh my," Robin laughed at the younger male's statement.

"Did you find that funny? Maybe I should kill you as well." His patience was running thin. He didn't have a clue what was so amusing about handcuffs.

"If that's how you feel, do as you wish." Grinning, mostly to herself she proceeded to walk away.

"Where are you going?" This woman...

"I'm going ahead to Alubarna."

And with that, Robin left him standing alone with a complete idiot.

/

PRESENT SITUATION

Although he didn't trust that woman he still believed in her insight so, he kept the handcuffs. To his chagrin, Robin knew of his lewd thoughts concerning the teen before he knew of them himself. She was right as usual, without handcuffs, kairoseki handcuffs; Luffy would be a hassle.

Utopia… Shit. He completely forgot about his ambitions because of some rookie. He was a bit short on time however, he has unfinished business that needs to be tended to.

Without a moment's hesitation he shrugged off his coat, pulled his scarf off, and quickly unbuttoned his vest, neatly folding the articles and placing them on the chair. He crossed the room, closing in on the distance between the boy and himself. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the strong flavors the cigar had to offer. Flicking the ash, before throwing the cigar away. With one thing on his mind, he eased himself onto the bed careful not to wake Luffy up... yet.

He crawled over the teen, looming over the slender bodied male. Calling out to the younger male hadn't woke him up neither had slapping him. Nevertheless, Crocodile decided he needed to take a different approach. He lowered his lips towards the teen's neck, nipping at the flesh. The boy stirred but didn't wake up. He licked the pulsating vein before biting down on the sensitive flesh, enough to break the skin.

"OWW, that hurts!" Luffy jumped at the sudden pain.

Crocodile chuckled. A little pain woke the teen up. He should have done that earlier.

Luffy's eyes widened as he took a good look at the attacker. "CROCODILE?!"

"Hmm?" He barely noted the boy's reaction as he licked the red liquid pooling from the wound.

The weird wet feeling on his neck startled Luffy again. "What are you doing?" He said as he struggled to get up.

"What do you think, Mugiwara?" The boy didn't even understand his own situation yet. He needed to make himself clearer.

He didn't know what the man was planning but he figured it was bad. At any rate Luffy had to kick Crocodile's ass and meet up with his nakama. "Crocodile I'm going to kick your aaa-…" Luffy felt too drained to continue his sentence. He felt like this earlier when he was touching the cage in Rain Dinners.

"Where's your fighting spirit now, Mugiwara?"

Luffy was about to gomu gomu pistol Crocodile to another island; however he noticed the cold metal digging into his wrists, preventing him from his current intentions. "Whaaat?" He tried to look at whatever was keeping his hands constrained but, he was lying on them and Crocodile was on top of him?!

"Kairoseki handcuffs. Stop struggling, you can't get out of them."

"EEEEEHH?" Luffy was confused. He remembered fighting the older male however; he didn't remember anything about handcuffs. He took a look at his surroundings. They were no longer outside, in fact; it was too hard to tell exactly where he was. He could see the features of the small room, the walls were brown; like wood. He could tell he was on a bed, he noticed the knocked over chair on the other side of the room, and the door. The locked door. Luffy had no recollection of this. Thinking as hard as he possibly could, he tried to recall when he had got here…

/

FLASHBACK #2

"I'll give you three minutes, after that I won't have time to play with you anymore." He paused for a second, gauging the teen's reaction, "Any problem with that?"

"Nope, fine by me," without a second to waste, Luffy attacked Crocodile.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"

Crocodile dodged the attack with ease, dissolving into sand. He then flew towards Luffy, solidifying; attempting to behead him with his hooked arm.

The raven-haired boy ducked right in time. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy's foot connected with sand. Once again, he wasn't able to hit Crocodile.

"I'll tell you one thing Mugiwara no Luffy. It doesn't matter how much you struggle, someone like you will never-"

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy didn't give Crocodile a chance to finish his sentence.

"Your attacks feel like mosquito bites," he snickered while wondering when the brat would notice that he was doomed.

The teen tried all sorts of attacks one after the other. Eventually Crocodile vanished. Luffy began stamping the sand. "Damn you. Are you dead yet?!"

"Once again worthless," He said from behind.

Luffy was surprised and angry. He used most of his attacks and they didn't cause a scratch on the other male. He assessed his opponent carefully. No doubt this man was strong; he holds the title of shichibukai. He'd seen another one before, Mihawk was it? He was strong enough to cut ships in halves as if he were slicing bread, not to mention Zoro was defeated with very little effort. He focused on his current opponent again. He promised his nakama he would beat Crocodile and catch up with them.

"I think I've played long enough."

He clenched his fists. This is the man who's causing Vivi and her country to suffer. No matter how strong Crocodile is, he'll definitely defeat him. "I've been fighting seriously the whole time but, dammit. I can't even hit him, he keeps dissolving."

"You and I aren't the same class of pirate." He proceeded to attack, "Desert Spada."

Where Crocodile had attacked, the aftermath was a giant crevasse in the sand.

"What happened? The desert split open!"

The older male was confident in his ability. He wasn't satisfied with just having it in the first place. He trained it to the point where it was absolutely lethal in battle. "Desert Girasole"

Suddenly the area where around Luffy sank. Luffy began running around like an idiot, trying to get out of the sinking hole. "The sand's sucking me in," he said as he kept running.

….

"Die along with Yuba, Mugiwara."

/

The rest was vague. Luffy was surprised he remembered so much. After that, it was endless darkness. His eyebrows scrunched together. He was thinking so hard and he didn't figure out where the hell he was.

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt the strange wet feeling similar to before, on his collarbone. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" He struggled to remove himself from underneath the assailant, but to no avail.

Crocodile glared at the teen. For the last few minutes he had been completely ignored. He growled inwardly. What does he have to do to get Mugiwara's attention?

Luffy continued struggling; he has somewhere to be, obviously this baka doesn't. "LET ME GO STUPID CROC." Luffy proceeded to head butt the older male with all the strength he could muster.

Ouch. No really, OUCH. That's the only thing that went through Crocodile's mind as he tried to blink his vision clear. It's been awhile since someone's actually landed a hit on him. He never knew the boy had such a hard head. He massaged his forehead and brushed his hair back. "That hurt brat."

Luffy was a bit shocked. He finally hit Crocodile. He was about to bash Crocodile in the head again however, he froze when his shirt was suddenly yanked down to his elbows.

He gauged the teen's reaction. The poor kid was still confused as hell. The brat is so innocent, he felt like a criminal for the act he was about to commit. Well, he could just add it to the list of shit he's already done. Stealing, lying, killing, betraying, it goes on and on, Need he go further?

He openly ground his hips against the younger male, causing the said boy to make such an undignified squeak.

Luffy now putting two and two together; the sudden lack of clothes and the grinding, came to the conclusion of… trouble. Trouble, indeed. He was going to be in a lot of that if he doesn't get out of here right NOW.

"Do you get it now?" The violet haired male muttered breathlessly.

"Let me go weirdo!" The pinned male thrashed furiously.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you enjoy this just as much as I do." He brushed his lips against Luffy's. When the boy didn't show any signs of resistance he did it again... and again. This time he licked the nibbled and licked the teen's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

Luffy parted his lips, surprising Crocodile. The younger male was being oddly submissive. As soon as he crept into the other's mouth, Luffy bit down on the invading appendage.

"Shit!" Crocodile growled. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Are you kidding me?! You're sticking your tongue in my mouth and kissing me and doing other weird stuff!" Luffy shouted.

The violet haired male soothed the sore spot with saliva. "And I was going to be gentle." Irritation thick in his voice.

"Gentle..? Why would you? We are enemies." Luffy scoffed astonished Crocodile would even think about going easy on the enemy.

"Tsk. Do you not understand the current situation brat?" Crocodile sighed, exasperated.

Luffy thought long and hard. "We're fighting.. differently from before?"

Crocodile facepalmed. "Next time I'm just going to find a whore."

"OH! I know what that is. It's the women Shanks likes. Ben told me so." Luffy nodded like he knew what he was talking about.

"Look Mugiwara. I am going to make you feel good, that's all. Forget that you hate me for a second or don't- either way I'm continuing." Crocodile scratched his head. He was trying his best to reason with the boy but his patience was wearing thin. He's done some despicable things in his time but raping some innocent kid isn't going to be one of them, even if it was an annoying little brat who irritated the living hell out of him.

"Like one of Shanks' whores?" Luffy questioned.

"Sure..." Crocodile replied. He wondered why the hell a pirate like Shanks would have such a fucked up influence on the kid.

Luffy nodded slowly before his eyes glinted with the rage from earlier. "After this I will beat you stupid Croc."

Crocodile grinned wickedly. "You can try to beat me afterwards but, that's if you can walk when I'm done with you." he said while licking the inner shell of the teen's ear.

Luffy tensed as the hot breath sent a shiver down his spine, but allowed the older man to continue what he was doing.

Crocodile continued downwards, nipping and sucking the teen's collarbone. "I apologize for the marks beforehand."

"...Marks?" Luffy whispered as his breath came out uneven.

"These" he said as he bit down, causing tiny drips of scarlet.

"Ouuuch. Crocooo~ you said this was going to feel good but it hurts more" Luffy whined.

Crocodile rolled his eyes at Luffy's impatience. He pinched one of the perky pink nipples rolling it inbetween his two fingers. "How does this feel?" He said while lowering his mouth onto the other.

".. feels weird." Luffy wiggled uncomfortable.

Crocodile continued his assault despite the boy's protest. He knew that Luffy was new to this and it would take a few moments before the odd sensation would feel good.

"Ngggh.." Luffy's moaned quietly. "Do that again"

"Hmm?" He gently tugged the nipple with his teeth again.

Luffy involuntarily rubbed himself against the older male, causing friction between the two. Crocodile smirked while placing his right hand on the teen's slender hips, he then looped his finger into the jeans which came down easily as he tugged them off.

"W-what.." Luffy said as he glanced down, his face flushed with embarrassment when he realized Crocodile was looking at the most private part of him.

Crocodile stared at the half hard erection in disdain. He wasn't disappointed persay, the brat had good equipment the problem is that it was only half erect when he had been showering Luffy in love bites and kisses the whole time. Then again an unexperienced kid was a lot more work.

"Are you going to do something?" Luffy said while staring up at the male, he had bit his lip without realizing it.

Crocodile's cock throbbed at the sight of Luffy. It was absolutely sinful the way the blush flushed his cheeks in embarrassment, his heavy lidded eyes evident with lust, his uneven breathing. It had a huge affect on the man and this did not go unnoticed by the teen.

"Nee, Crocodile..." Luffy rubbed his knee against the older man's crotch. "Give me my hands."

"If I did, what would you do with them?" An eyebrow raised in challenge.

"A lot more then my knee can." Luffy applied more pressure to the steadily growing bulge.

The violet haired man made an unnoticable sound in the back of his throat. "Seducing me now are you, virgin? You had no clue what was going on before." Crocodile smirked. Luffy's new found confidence was certainly arousing.

"S-shut up old man." His face flushed tomato red.

Crocodile eased his hand into the pocket of his trousers and pulled the key out. He knew he was going to have to unlock the boy sooner or later. The height difference was one thing but his dick size was another. If he fucked the teen, prepared or not he was still going to tear him apart. "Turn around."

Luffy kicked his shorts off completely and obeyed the command immediately after, no longer restrained by his shorts. He laid flat on his back and waited for the other male to set him free.

He didn't hesitate as he unlocked the handcuffs. With all the experience he had, he already known the teen was too curious and maybe aroused enough to stick around and fuck his current enemy.

Luffy threw the handcuffs across the room along with his shirt as soon as he was free. He flexed his fingers and rolled his wrists. He knew it would be wise if he had got up and run, run like a mad man out of this room away from this cunning man. But alas, like his crew says he's too stupid for his own good, danger and adventures excited him. This was indeed dangerous he knew that all too well but he couldn't help himself these sensations were foreign to him. He wanted this man. This horrible man. It was like hunger, but a different kind one Luffy didn't understand at all.

Crocodile flipped the male onto his back again.

Luffy was startled by the sudden movement. "What now?!"

"I want you to see something before I fuck you." The older male leaned close to Luffy his face was no more than a few inches away, his hot breath warming the teen's lips.

Luffy blinked. Stupid Crocodile got too close way too fast it was disorientating. he felt like kissing the man again, but resisted the urge by turning his face away. "Stop saying words like that." Luffy huffed.

"It's true though. I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck some manners into you, by the time we're done you'll be begging me for more in the most sluttiest voice you can manage brat." Crocodile straightened into a kneeling position and unbuttoned his shirt half way. He then began the process of unbuckling his belt. "You see Mugiwara," he undid the button and unzipped the zipper, "unlike you;" sliding down his pants and boxers in one go. "I'm a full grown man." He finished his sentence with his cock springing out.

Luffy's eyes slowly widened as he took in the size of Crocodile's member. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it soon after.

Crocodile maintained eye contact with the boy. This reaction was expected as it's been the reaction of many others. It was clear the kid needed time to get used to the idea of it.

"Um...where is that going to go?" Luffy asked even though he already knew, he wasn't a complete idiot.

Crocodile slid his hand under Luffy and firmly squeezed his ass. "There."

"How..?" The raven haired male swallowed loudly. Crocodile's penis was... HUGE. Standing proud and tall like the rest of the man. Thick beyond his comprehension, beads of precum dripping out of the head... Luffy could even see the vein underneath pulsate along with the neatly kept violet hair.

The older man understood the dual question easily. "I took off the handcuffs for a reason. You're made of rubber, it shouldn't hurt at all. As for my size, I'm about 8" tall, it's simply proportion." And I am slightly above average.

Luffy nodded slowly everything made sense, however he was still intimidated as hell. No really, somehow this was scarier than Gramps. At the most gramps and would hit him or something, this was completely unknown territory. The raven-haired male quivered slightly.

The older male noticed the shaking. Well fuck. How was he going to calm him down?

Luffy was suffering from his inner turmoil... WHY WAS HE SO NERVOUS NOW? He beat so many strong people, he survived the jungle, hell! He survives Nami's beatings all the time. Why was he being such a wimp? If he was going to become Pirate King... he'd need to be a man in every situation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Crocodile wondered how he should sooth the young captain. Obviously he couldn't say something like, 'Hey, don't worry I'll be gentle.' Well... he already said something like that. His eyebrows scrunched in frustration, his throbbing cock didn't help the current situation either. "...Hey Mugiwara?"

Luffy's eyes opened as soon as he heard his name.

Crocodile placed his hand on the left side of Luffy's face, his thumb caressing the scar under the younger male's eye. "Don't feel so intimidated." He tried sounding soothing, although he has a long way to go before he could manage that tone.

"Who's intimidated?" Luffy crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not."

"Liar." Crocodile rolled onto his back, placing Luffy on top of him.

"Not lying." Luffy mumbled, making a stupid face.

The older male threaded his fingers between the raven locks. "Mhm" he murmered as he kissed the pouty pink lips.

Luffy soon melted into the kiss as the warlord seemed so keen on continuing it.

Crocodile slid his tongue into the other's mouth as soon as Luffy sighed giving him a chance to enter. Exploring every inch of wet cavern, he ran his tongue over the the other's teeth and inner cheeks. He sucked the other appendage, coaxing it to join in the dance. Being inexplicably unexperienced Luffy had no choice but to let the other lead. Within minutes, he was already out of breath gasping for air.

"Ah... hah." Luffy wiped the saliva off of his chin.

"Do I need to be any more considerate?" The golden eyed male scowled slightly.

"Nope." The rush of air had him light headed. What a rush! He didn't know kissing could do this. The old man basically stole his first kiss earlier. He eyed him suspiciously. Now what..? Do they do that or...?

Crocodile sticked his two fingers in Luffy's mouth without warning. "Look, suck them nicely. I don't have anything else to use and we need to make sure."

"Mpphmhpmhm?" He said while he diligently coated the fingers with his saliva.

"Tch. Don't talk with your mouth full." Crocodile stared at the teen. Oh god. He was really into sucking those fingers.

Luffy decided the fingers were wet enough and pulled them out of his mouth with a popping sound. "Do you like it when people suck your fingers?" He cocked his head.

"Mugiwara..." Crocodile looked at him expectantly. Just how idiotic was this kid anyways? Sure it was hot having his fingers sucked. But if he wanted something to be sucked it'd be his neglected dick. Anyways, he spent so much time just persuading him, babying him, being gentle, considerate. It was giving him a migraine and his erection was becoming all too uncomfortable.

Realization dawned onto the slender male. "It's going there too?!" He sat up instantly.

Crocodile rolled his eyes. "Of course. I have to make sure you're going to stretch okay."

"Um..." Crocodile sat up unexpectantly, Luffy's arms clinged to the man's shoulders as he slid from the torso to his lap. He jumped as the large penis brushed against his body.

"Forget the trial." The violet haired male said after the unexpected friction. He lost the patience and control to continue being considerate. "For your sake I hope this doesn't hurt."

He gripped the teen's hip with his right hand while balancing himself with his hooked arm. Lifting the boy up slightly he aimed carefully before thrusting his cock inside the tight entrance.

Or atleast attempting to. He barely got past the first ring of muscles, Luffy was too tense, hence his muscles were as well.

"Oi Mugiwara.. Relax." He grunted.

"I-I'm trying to. You just...unexpectedly.." Luffy whimpered.

"Hurts?" Crocodile winced. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the kid.

"N-nooo..." after a long pause, "just surprised." The smaller male took a deep breath and a few more.

The violet-haired male rubbed Luffy's hipbone with his thumb in small circles, trying to sooth the teen. "Sorry." he muttered.

The teen took one more steady breath before his muscles relax. "...Okay." he nodded slowly.

Crocodile thrusted himself all the way inside with ease, he gave the young captain a moment to adjust. "Tell me when you want me to move." He murmured.

He took nice and slow breaths. Although it didn't hurt him, he was filled to the rim with the older male. When Luffy felt he was ready, he urged the older male to move. "Now."

Crocodile nodded. He lifted the teen up and gave a quick thurst, he kept going at that pace shallow and quick. He couldn't do much more because the teen was always squeezing his inner walls. "Oi.. Stop squeezing me."

"I.. nhg.. can't help it." He steadied himself by gripping onto the strong shoulders. "More.. please.."

Crocodile smirked. "You're on top, get moving. I don't feel like giving my only hand a work out." he fully sheathed himself inside the raven haired male and removed his hand from the teen's hips, he then supported himself with this hand as well. Leaning back, he watched every single movement Luffy made.

Luffy's fingers splayed across Crocodile's torso. He was supposed to be moving but he really couldn't get over the embarrassed position he was in as if the red tint in his cheeks were any indication.

Crocodile rose an eyebrow. The brat was feeling it pretty nicely only moments ago now he wasn't able to move. Looks like he had to give his only hand a workout after all. He rose back into a sitting position and grinned. "Aren't you over your embarrassment yet? It can't get any more worse than this... unless I were to turn you onto your back and fuck you like an animal but I don't think that's neccessary. Do you?"

Luffy was mortified. His pride was at risk now just because he couldn't get over this position. "D-definitely not!" he stuttered. No way in hell was he going to be handled like that by an enemy. Using the violet haired male's shoulders and his knees as leverage he lifted himself up a bit before he was slammed back down by Crocodile's hand.

"Now that's how you do it. Teamwork." Crocodile held back his amusement. He sure enjoyed teasing the brat. He kept up with the slow pace the teen had set for them, it was agonizing holding back but he had given the steering wheel to Luffy, he couldn't exactly take it back now.

"Ahh...ahh" he said as he bounced up and down. His eyes were closed most of the time but he was electrically aware of the older man's hand on his hip, or the way he stared at him even though his eyes were closed.

The violet haired male kept angling his thrusts, they were sharp and precise but he wasn't hitting what he was looking for.

"Nghh ahh haah...AHHH W-w-what was thaaahhht?" Luffy barely managed to say as his eyes rolled back. He never felt that good before.

Finally, Crocodile thought. He was searching for the teen's prostate since they started. He finally hit it on the last thrust. He was brutal as he slammed himself into the teen, aiming for the poor boy's prostate over and over again.

"Ahhh...nghh.. sooo good..." Luffy moaned as he was slammed down yet again. He needed to move faster but his body was going jelly everytime that spot was hit. "..Fast-ahh-er"

The older male obliged. His pace was getting more erratic as were his thrusts, he tried hitting Luffy's spot as often as he could but his own pleasure clouded his accuracy. "Luffy" he groaned uncharacteristically as his seed spilled deep within the teen. He worked off his climax with a few more shallow thrusts before his body gave way to the pleasure. "Hah..ah...ah Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you."

"Forgotten about what?" Luffy's body still racked intensely as pearly strings of cum shot onto his own stomach and Crocodile's shirt.

"Nothing, I guess." He thought the boy wouldn't have reached his peak, guess he was wrong. Not that it was a problem, now he wouldn't have to do anything else. The man collasped onto the bed with Luffy clinging onto him. His shirt was already ruined so he didn't mind the sweat or the sex juices that covered the teen.

"Mm that was..." Luffy's eyebrows scrunched as he tried to come up with the right word for what he experienced.

Crocodile sighed contently, he was enjoying the after glow. It's been awhile since he didn't have to restrain himself.

"..Better than Sanji's cooking." Luffy nodded. Yes, yes it was better. Now what..? He just screwed the man who he was supposed to beat and now he was laying on him like it was the most natural thing to do.

Crocodile's lips formed what could be percieved as a half smile before they returned to their neutral state. "I suppose so." It was obvious the teen was trying to stay awake, his eyelids kept fluttering as he fought the sudden drowsy feeling.

Luffy hummed in approval as his eyelids began winning the fight and he soon succumbed to the darkness they provided.

A few minutes later the older man cleaned both himself and the teen off. He couldn't leave him like that. He also retrieved the carelessly threwn clothes and put them back on Luffy. He got dressed quickly and headed towards the door right after laying the peaceful sleeping boy properly on the bed. "I suppose I'll see you soon." A tinge of regret went through his body. He shrugged the feeling off. No matter who it was if they intercepted his path they would be obliterated, this brat included. Yes he thought to himself he was close to having this kingdom. He walked out the door, leaving it behind without a spare glance. He was heading to Alubarna where his throne resided.

A/N: I don't think I did so bad for my first time but dfvbgjfked it was kind of vague. I shall get better at this, one day. Thanks for reading. ;_; (Especially Mick and Misaki. LOL I LOVE YOU GUYS)


End file.
